A Special Massage
by Masako Uchiha
Summary: -Sasuke, lo que necesitas es una mujer-exclamó Naruto ante su enfurecido amigo.Tiempo después, se dio cuenta que quizás tenía razón, así que, ¿qué mejor que ponerse en manos de una profesional?...-Llámame Sakura-respondió alisándose la bata. /For lolly/


¡Hola a todos!, bueno, aquí traigo un one-shot que surgió por un gran desvarío mío (para variar!) creo que debido a la cantidad de doujinshi SasuSaku que e visto esta tarde xD! El one-shot es un AU (**universo alterno**) y quizás los personajes son un poco** OCC**. En cuanto al rated, es **M** y creo que ya sabéis por qué xD! (si no, pensad que puede salir de una mente perver que ha visto muchas imágenes perver en pocas horas xD) Bueno, se lo dedico a mi warri **Lolly Tenkawa**, espero que te guste nena owo.

**Declairmer: **_Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los utilizo por pura diversión_

Nada, a leer

* * *

_**" A Special Massage"**_

* * *

-

-

-Sasuke, sinceramente, estás horrible.

-Dobe, no empieces de nuevo...

-¡Es que es verdad!- exclamó adelantándose y parándose en frente de él en mitad de la calle concurrida- ¡mírate!

-Naruto-advirtió con tono amenazador.

-En serio teme, desde hace un tiempo estás fatal, deberías buscarte una buena mujer que te- la ceja derecha de Sasuke empezó a agitarse con un terrible tick nervioso haciendo que Naruto no pudiera terminar la frase- bueno... ¡ya sabes a lo que me refiero! ese trabajo tuyo te absorbe demasiado, necesitas relajarte un poco.

-Naruto...-exclamó Sasuke claramente intentando contenerse-... aparta-de-mi-camino.

Éste, sabiendo como era el carácter de su amigo, se giró a un lado y cuando Sasuke comenzó de nuevo a caminar, rápidamente se acomodó a sus largas zancadas, situándose a su lado. Con dificultad siguieron adelante mientras serpenteaban entre la gente que abarrotaba la Via Venetto, prácticamente la calle más famosa de Roma. Hacía tiempo que el sol había alcanzado su cenit en el cielo, y Sasuke lo sentía golpear contra sus brazos desnudos, calentando su piel. Acababan de entrar por una calle más solitaria, pero no por ello menos magnífica, cuando Naruto dejó de caminar sorpresivamente.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios pasa?- gruñó Sasuke parándose también a unos metros de Naruto y mirándolo sobre su hombro.

-Teme, tengo la solución perfecta a tu problema- contestó sin apartar la mirada de un cartel de color rojo sobre una cristalera, aparentemente de un local.

-Naruto, ya te he dicho que no pienso ir a ningún lugar de alterne- inmediatamente comenzó a caminar de nuevo sin esperar respuesta. Pero no pudo avanzar demasiado, cuando sintió como dos fuertes manos se cerraban sobre sus hombros y lo arrastraban hacia detrás, hasta que se encontró dentro de una habitación de paredes tapizadas de amarillo papiro, baldosas blancas, y un mostrador al frente donde giraba un ventilador cansinamente. Aplicando un poco de fuerza, se desasió de las manos de Naruto, y se apartó a un lado mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-No es lo que piensas, tranquilo- exclamó Naruto algo intimidado por la expresión de Sasuke.

-Dobe, yo te ma

-¿Desean algo?- la suave y tranquila voz de la mujer que acababa de salir de una puerta que había al fondo de la estancia los obligó a controlarse. Rápidamente, Sasuke adoptó su típica expresión fría y desinteresada, mientras Naruto sonreía a la recién llegada, una joven de pelo castaño y ojos café.

-Esto...sí, bien yo –empezó Naruto mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador, apoyándose en él y haciendo un gesto con la mano, para que la dependienta se acercara a él- vera...es mi amigo, está un poco tenso últimamente, necesita relajarse urgentemente- le susurró.

-Entiendo...- la chica, que leyó Naruto en la placa que tenía en el pecho se llamaba TenTen, se giró hacia el ordenador que había a la derecha, oculto por el gran ventilador, y tecleó los datos que le iba respondiendo Naruto a sus preguntas- bien, señor Uchiha- exclamó mirando hacia Sasuke. -...- éste levantó su vista y fue de Naruto a TenTen sin variar la expresión.

-Ya puede pasar, le toca la sala once, Haruno Sakura será la profesional que lo trate- se había deslizado fuera del mostrador y señalaba la puerta por donde había entrado indicándole el camino.

-Hmp, no me interesan los servicios de esa tal Haruno, esto es absurdo- y se giró hacia la salida. Pero de nuevo, los brazos de Naruto se cerraron a su alrededor y tiraron de él, para luego empujarlo hacia la puerta abierta, al lado de TenTen.

-Serás hijo de- gruñó Sasuke dándose la vuelta preparado para asestar un puñetazo en la cara de su amigo, pero la que se encontró fue la de la sonriente dependienta.

-Todo recto y luego hacia la derecha por favor- recitó claramente conteniéndose las ganas de reír mientras lo empujaba suavemente y cerraba la puerta en sus narices, pero pudo captar la voz escandalosa de Naruto gritando "sólo es un masaje teme, disfrútalo".

-Hmp.

-

-

-

Con un golpe, cerró la tequilla que llevaba en una pequeña pegatina rosada su nombre. Luego se giró hacia la derecha y se miró en el gran espejo que había al final de los vestuarios. Se había atado el pelo rosa en una coleta alta, pero varios mechones más cortos escapaban de ella, adornando su rostro. Lentamente, terminó de abotonarse el uniforme de trabajo, una sencilla bata blanca que le llegaba a medio muslo, a juego con unas zapatillas blancas. Luego se quitó el reloj y un anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha, guardándolos de nuevo en la taquilla.

-¿Sakura, estás ahí?- la voz la tomó desprevenida, provocando que diera un leve salto. Inspirando hondamente, se alisó la bata sobre su estómago reprendiéndose mentalmente.

-Sí, me estoy cambiando.

Por el pasillo a su derecha, dónde se hallaba el espejo, emergió su amiga y compañera de trabajo TenTen, a quien se la veía algo agitada. Una vez llegó a su altura, le sonrió levemente, y se apoyó contra las taquillas.

-Sakura, tienes a un nuevo cliente en la sala once

-¡Oh! bien, ahora mismo voy, ¿cómo se llama?

- Uchiha Sasuke- contestó-...esto...Sakura...

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió frunciendo el seño, intrigada por la expresión de su amiga.

-Bueno...digamos que tu cliente no estaba muy contento con la idea del masaje...es más, no tenía ni idea de ello- respondió con una risa floja.

-¿Entonces, le tengo que dar el masaje o no?- preguntó de nuevo desconcertada.

-Oh, sí, si, al final...digamos que aceptó, te está esperando desde hace unos minutos. Yo...solo quería advertirte, por si se pone algo difícil.

-No te preocupes TenTen, los difíciles son mi especialidad- contestó Sakura sonriéndole a su amiga- nos vemos dentro de hora y media- y se despidió con un ademán de la mano encaminándose a la salida de los vestuarios.

La sala once era la última de todas las que había en el local y una de las más cómodas y lujosas. Solo por la sala dónde tenía que dar los masajes, Sakura sabía que tipo de cliente se encontraría en ellas, y en la once solo iban los coloquialmente llamados "peces gordos". Suavemente, tomó el pomo dorado en su mano, y lo accionó abriendo la puerta en el mismo movimiento. La estancia estaba decorada con motivos japoneses. Una gran estera con un dibujo de un dragón rojo se extendía por el suelo de la sala. Sobre esta se hallaba la camilla de trabajo, tapizada de cuero negro. Varias sedas de color rojo y dorado, caían de las paredes y del techo, intercaladas por jarrones con bambú. En frente de la camilla se hallaban unas estanterías y una mesa con los diferentes utensilios de trabajo, y a los lados de esta, dos cómodos sillones, ambos tapizados de negro también, completaban el cuadro iluminado por tenues luces amarillas que se situaban en el techo y el suelo.

Su cliente se hallaba sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero, mirando sin interés la esterilla del suelo. Tenía las manos colgando y Sakura se fijó en la camiseta negra que llevaba y que se pegaba a lo que claramente era un torso musculoso. Sin poder evitarlo, deslizó sus ojos más abajo, hasta el pantalón vaquero que enfundaba, semi roto por las rodillas y el muslo derecho. Algo se agitó en el interior de Sakura.

-Esto...bu-buenos días – exclamó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí intentando fijar la mirada en otra parte que no fuera en él, o mejor dicho, en su cuerpo, y concretamente, en cierta parte de su cuerpo- me llamo Sakura Haruno y seré hoy su masajista.

Lentamente, se deslizó por el lado contrario al de Sasuke, hasta que llegó a la zona donde estaba lo que normalmente utilizaba al trabajar, y se lavó las manos en un pequeño lavabo sin poder evitar mirarlo de reojo. Pero inmediatamente, concentró la mirada en sus manos, bajo el agua, mientras sentía como sus mejillas se ruborizaban ligeramente. Él la estaba mirando.

_Céntrate Sakura, eres una profesional_, se reprendió mentalmente cerrando los ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrió, todo rastro de vergüenza, timidez o rubor había desaparecido de su cara, siendo sustituido por una expresión neutral. Luego tomó una toalla blanca, y se secó las manos. Cuando volvió a mirar de nuevo a Sasuke, éste ya no se encontraba en el sillón, sino que se había levantado y miraba la camilla con expresión concentrada. Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Esto...señor Uchiha, necesito que se cambie de ropa- exclamó llamando su atención de inmediato- puede hacerlo detrás de ese biombo- terminó mientras señalaba con la mano una zona que estaba oculta a ojos de quien mirara desde la puerta por una columna.

-Hmp- lentamente, se encaminó hasta la zona que le había indicado Sakura, pero antes de desaparecer por él, la miró sobre su hombro- puede llamarme Sasuke.

Minutos después, una mano asomó por el borde del biombo y lo deslizó hacia un lado. Sakura no pudo prever lo que la visión de Sasuke provocó en ella. Intentando que su boca no se abriera por ningún motivo, se agarró de la mesa de trabajo a su espalda con una mano hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la fuerza que aplicaba. Sin poder controlar su mirada, ésta se deslizó desde el pelo desordenado de Sasuke, hasta el borde de la toalla blanca que se enrollaba en su cadera, pasando por su pecho y barriga músculado.

-¿Ahora qué?- inquirió Sasuke tomándola por sorpresa y Sakura podría jurar haber visto un brillo burlón en su mirada azabache.

-Túmbese en la camilla- contestó girándose sobre si misma y alargando una mano hacia un aceite que había en la primera estantería. Luego se lo llevó al pecho y lo apretó fuertemente contra sí, mientras se mordía los labios y se gritaba mentalmente que después de esa hora y media seria ella la que iba a necesitar un buen masaje.

Lentamente, se volvió a girar sobre si misma, y su mirada chocó con el cuerpo semi desnudo de Sasuke. Con manos torpes, le quitó el tapón a la botella, y se acercó a la camilla mientras arrastraba con ella un carrito dónde puso de nuevo el aceite una vez vertió un poco de él en su espalda. Frotándose las manos, intentó que estuvieran lo más calientes posibles, y las llevó al cuerpo de Sasuke empezando a extender el aceite por su piel.

Concentrándose en su trabajo, empezó a masajear la zona de los hombros, presionando ciertos puntos donde localizó nudos provocados probablemente por malas posturas o estrés. Luego empezó a deslizarse columna a bajo, tratando la zona de las lumbares con precisión. Pero cuando sus dedos rozaron la toalla, perdió ligeramente la concentración, y no pudo evitar deslizar la mirada hacia abajo, por el resto del cuerpo de su cliente.

_Mierda, _exclamó mentalmente al notar un calor del todo embarazoso extenderse por su interior, y por su rostro. Sacudiendo la cabeza levemente, deslizó sus manos por la piel de Sasuke hasta sus hombros, a sabiendas de que esa era una zona segura, para no volver a caer en lo mismo. De nuevo, comenzó a masajear las zonas del principio, mientras en su mente se insultaba y reprendía de la peor manera.

-

-

-

Nunca lo reconocería ante Naruto, pero ese dobe había tenido una gran idea después de todo, pensó Sasuke sonriendo para si. El masaje realmente le estaba logrando relajar, o mejor dicho, estaba logrando relajar algunas partes de su cuerpo. De nuevo, volvió a abrir los ojos en el hueco donde tenía apoyada la cabeza, y los levantó ligeramente topándose por quinta vez con la bata de su masajista. Maldiciendo mentalmente, contempló con los ojos entrecerrados como ésta se subía ligeramente cada vez que ella deslizaba sus manos desde sus hombros hasta dónde le alcanzaban éstas por su espalda, rebelando un poco más de piel tersa.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Controlando su respiración, intentó despejar su mente para lo que durara el masaje, pero no lograba sacarse de la cabeza cierta imagen que no tenia nada de inocente. Con humor cansino, pensó que quizás Naruto no estaba tan alejado en lo de que necesitaba una mujer, a la vista de los hechos. Una de sus manos se había deslizado de la camilla, y ahora colgaba en el aire ronzando casi el suelo.

Sakura había abandonado su espalda, y se giró hacia las estanterías para buscar otro aceite. A continuación, vertió un poco en sus manos, y situándose a un costado de Sasuke empezó a masajear inevitablemente su zona lumbar. Estaba concentrada en una vértebra de la columna, cuando sus manos temblaron sobre la piel de Sasuke y sus ojos se desorbitaron. Algo le había rozado la pierna. Sin saber realmente que hacer, empezó de nuevo a masajear la espalda de Sasuke, pero sus movimientos eran más torpes. No llevaba ni dos minutos en ello, cuando sintió de nuevo otro roce.

Paralizado su cuerpo, y con el corazón bombeando sangre con fuerza, se percató de que era una mano la que estaba en su pierna, la cual había comenzado a ascender con una suave caricia. Inconscientemente, su cabeza se giró hacia la derecha, clavando su mirada en una cabeza de pelo negro. La mano seguía ascendiendo por su pierna hasta que llegó a su rodilla, parándose por un segundo, pero no le dio tiempo a tragar saliva, cuando comenzó a ascender de nuevo, esta vez, masajeando la piel a su paso por la cara interna de su muslo. Un terrible cosquilleo se había deslizado por la columna de Sakura, erizando los vellos de su nuca. Sin haberse dado cuenta, sus manos se clavaban en la piel de Sasuke mientras sentía como la mano se acercaba más y más a un punto en dónde sabía que terminaría por explotar.

Y no entendía por qué no lo detenía. Su cuerpo no le respondía y su mente parecía también haber desconectado en algún momento, o quizás esto era demasiado para ella. Pero la pura verdad era que en el fondo le estaba gustando, su mismo cuerpo, sus mismas reacciones lo cantaban, lo gritaban.

Y llegó. La mano de Sasuke se paró justamente al final de su muslo, rozando su ropa interior con el dorso. La boca de Sakura había dejado escapar un jadeo ahogado, y su cuerpo se había inclinado ligeramente sobre el de Sasuke. Éste había sonreído burlonamente, aún con la cabeza en el hueco de la camilla al oírla, sintiendo como su mismo cuerpo reaccionaba, y despertaba también. Lentamente, despegó la mano de su muslo y deslizó un dedo por sus braguitas hacia arriba. Segundos después, notó como el pecho de Sakura se aplastaba contra su espalda, dónde los fríos botones de su bata casi ni se notaron al contactar con su piel caliente, por el masaje. Las piernas de ella se habían cerrado, atrapando su mano contra su cuerpo, y hasta sus oídos llegaba su respiración agitada. Sonriendo de nuevo, movió su mano entre sus muslos, intentando abrirlos, pero lo que no esperó fue la reacción de Sakura. Un fuerte gemido había escapado de su boca, y notó como su cuerpo temblaba; y es que sin quererlo, ese movimiento provoco una fuerte fricción contra el sexo de ella.

Por su parte, Sakura se hallaba a punto del colapso. Su corazón no podía latir más rápido, su sangre no podía rugir más fuerte, y su piel no podía ser más sensible de lo que era. Toda la situación estaba creando en ella un cúmulo de sensaciones indescriptibles que la hacían temblar de salvaje placer. Notaba como sus piernas cada vez tenían menos fuerza, temiendo que no pudieran sostenerla. Su cabeza caía sin vida sobre el otro lado de la camilla, rozando con la frente la espalda de Sasuke y bañando su piel con su húmedo y cálido aliento. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más la presión de sus piernas.

Segundos después de que ese pensamiento hubiera cruzado su mente, la mano de Sasuke logró hacerse camino entre su ropa interior, y ahora se dedicaba a acariciarla directamente con dos dedos. Inmediatamente, una espesa neblina se extendió por sus ojos, nublándola de deseo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y se convulsionaba en oleadas de placer por culpa de los movimientos de Sasuke. Sentía que de un momento a otro, podría explotar en mil pedazos debido a la tensión que se acumulaba en su bajo vientre. Cuando ya pensaba que no podría experimentar más placer, un dedo de Sasuke se deslizó por su sexo hasta introducirse en él, comenzando a moverse rítmicamente.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó sintiendo como sus rodillas se doblaban ligeramente.

A cada segundo, la velocidad de los movimientos de Sasuke aumentaba, incrementando así sus efectos en Sakura. Poco a poco, sintió como una luz blanca estallaba en su mente, y su cuerpo se convulsionaba por las olas de placer debido al orgasmo. Luego, ya sin fuerzas para sostenerse más, se fue deslizando de la camilla hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el piso, dónde cerró los ojos mientras sus pecho se alzaba debido a su respiración agitada. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero hasta sus oídos llegó un susurro, como de ropa en fricción con una superficie.

-Haruno- oyó pronunciar su apellido con una voz terriblemente ronca. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y contempló los azabaches de Sasuke clavados en ella, más negros de lo que los recordaba. Sin poder controlar su mirada, de nuevo ésta comenzó a vagar por su cuerpo semi desnudo sentado en la camilla. Segundos después, reparó en el bulto extraño que se alzaba contra la tela de la toalla y sus mejillas parecieron arder. Rápidamente, desvió la mirada a los ojos de Sasuke, esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa burlona, acabando con sus esperanzas.

De nuevo, su respiración se volvió terriblemente agitada y no soportando el escrutinio de sus ojos. Se levantó, no sin dificultad, he intentó alisar su bata arrugada. Una mano se cerró sobre su brazo izquierdo, y tiró de ella hacia delante. Conteniendo un grito, agarró los hombros de Sasuke para no caerse al haber golpeado contra su cuerpo. Cuando se hubo estabilizado, se percató de que estaba entre sus piernas, y que la toalla se había deslizado por ellas, hasta prácticamente no tapar absolutamente nada. La mano de Sasuke, se había deslizado desde su brazo hasta el centro de su espalda, y ahora la apretaba contra él, mientras que la otra jugaba con el borde de su bata.

-Esto no ha terminado aún.

Y sin previo aviso la besó. En un primer momento, Sakura no supo reaccionar, notando como los dientes de Sasuke mordisqueaban su labio inferior. Pero luego, la misma llama de minutos antes se encendió en su interior, y pronto se vio correspondiéndole al beso con un ansia voraz. Inconscientemente, sus manos se deslizaron por los hombros de Sasuke hasta cerrarse tras él, clavando levemente las uñas en su piel. Rítmicamente, sus lenguas se batían contra la otra, mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban más y más, clamando por el contacto ajeno. La mano de Sasuke que jugaba con su bata se había deslizado debajo de esta, y ahora descansaba en la parte baja de su espalda, mientras la otra la había llevado hasta su cabeza, soltando su pelo atrapado en la coleta.

Faltos de aire, ambos rompieron el beso y se miraron de frente aspirando bocanadas de aire. El pecho de Sakura golpeaba contra el de Sasuke y podía sentir los latidos de su agitado corazón. Temblando ligeramente, entrecerró los ojos mientras contemplaba el rostro de su cliente.

-Sasuke yo...yo nunca he hecho...quiero decir, eres un cliente y yo nunca...esto no esta bien, las reglas dicen...pero yo...-intentó explicarse Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-No le busques la lógica- la interrumpió él atrapando de nuevo sus labios tentadores entre los suyos; Y ya no hubo más dudas. No por parte de Sakura. Cuando sintió como las manos de Sasuke se deslizaban por su cuerpo y comenzaban a desabotonar su bata, mientras su boca delineaba los rasgos de su cara beso a beso, descendiendo luego por su cuello y hombro, todo resquicio de razón la abandonó, dejándose llevar por sus deseos más bajos. No habría marcha atrás. Ni si quiera la deseaba. Solos él y ella. No había nada, ni nadie más.

Una vez desabotonó totalmente la bata, tiró de ella hacia abajo, dejándola caer contra el suelo. Su mirada azabache se deslizó por todo su cuerpo, provocando que se sonrojara de nuevo. Luego, alzó una mano y rozó débilmente el encaje blanco de su sujetador, para luego seguir los dibujos de este, provocando un cosquilleo allí por donde había pasado su dedo. La respiración de Sakura se había paralizado por un momento y él la miró.

-Haruno- gruñó. Lentamente, levantó una pierna y la deslizó por uno de sus costados, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra y se sentó sobre él, mientras internaba una de sus manos en su pelo negro.

-Llámame Sakura.

-Hmp- exclamó con un amago de sonrisa para luego morder su cuello y atrapar con sus manos sus senos, apretándolos ligeramente.

Inmediatamente, la espalda de Sakura se arqueó mientras clavaba las uñas de su mano derecha en el hombro de Sasuke, gimiendo su nombre. Éste, deslizó una de ellas hasta el cierre del sujetador, y lo abrió con una habilidad pasmosa. La tela del sujetador se fue deslizando lentamente por los brazos de Sakura, hasta que acabó sobre la bata a los pies de Sasuke. De nuevo, éste tomó entre sus manos los senos de ella, y los masajeó mientras la besaba bruscamente. A continuación, rompió el beso con la misma brusquedad, e inclinó la cabeza para atrapar un pezón de ella, el cual lamió y succionó provocando que Sakura gimiera agudamente. Realizó el mismo procedimiento con el otro, sin dejar nunca de explorar su cuerpo esculpiéndolo como si fuera una bella obra de arte.

Sakura hacia tiempo que había perdido la noción del espacio y del tiempo debido a las caricias de la boca y las manos de Sasuke. Su cuerpo parecía arcilla moldeable y su sangre, lava ardiente que corría por sus venas y rugía en sus oídos a cada latido de corazón. Pero sentía que quería más, que necesitaba mucho más. Su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, su cuerpo y esa necesidad que se enroscaba como una serpiente en su vientre quemándola por dentro. Así que tomando la iniciativa, se bajó del cuerpo de Sasuke sin previo aviso, y colocó sus manos en el pecho de él, empujándolo hacia atrás. Éste accedió sin oponer alguna resistencia, y contempló con mirada curiosa como Sakura tiraba de la toalla y se volvía a subir a la camilla, quedando a horcajadas sobre él, pero sin apoyar su peso sobre su cuerpo.

-Recuerda que aquí yo soy la profesional- exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa divertida correspondida a su vez por una torcida de Sasuke. A continuación, inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, apoyándose en los codos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Sasuke. Mirándolo fijamente, se pasó la lengua por los labios, y luego bajó la cabeza, mordiéndole la garganta. Lentamente, se fue deslizando hacia abajo por su pecho, dejando un camino de húmedos besos por su piel pálida.

Sasuke intentaba contener los gemidos y a su mismo cuerpo mientras notaba como la tela de las braguitas de Sakura rozaba su miembro erguido. Su lengua traviesa, se dedicaba a recorrer el inicio de su abdomen, enviando corrientes eléctricas por su columna. El pelo rosado, le caía ahora sobre la cara, ocultando su expresión, y le hacía cosquillas cada vez que movía la cabeza. En un momento dado, Sakura bajó un poco más la cadera, casi sentándose sobre Sasuke, lo que acabó con el poco autodominio que le quedaba. Gruñendo, agarró a Sakura por debajo de los brazos, y casi haciendo malabarismos sobre la camilla, la logró poner debajo de él, ante su rostro sorprendido.

-No me verás cuestionar tu profesionalidad- exclamó con la voz ronca en uno de esos momentos de humor raros en él. Sakura sonrió a punto de reír, pero su boca lo que dejó escapar fue un jadeo ahogado al notar como la mano de Sasuke descendía por su barriga, y tiraba de su ropa interior, rozando su sexo por el camino.

-¡Sasuke!- gimió cuando sintió su erección caliente y palpitante apoyada contra ella libre ya de ninguna tela entre ambos.

Lentamente, se movió sobre Sakura y empezó a introducir su miembro dentro de ella. Esta se arqueó contra su cuerpo, rozando su pecho con sus senos, mientras intentaba adaptarse a su intrusión. Una vez dentro, las piernas de Sakura rodearon las caderas de Sasuke, mientras éste se inclinaba y le robaba un beso brusco. Inmediatamente, empezó a moverse contra ella, chocando sus caderas. Poco a poco, Sakura pudo adaptarse al ritmo salvaje de Sasuke, acompasando sus movimientos en perfecta armonía. Bajo las suaves luces amarillas, sus cuerpos brillaban perlados de sudor. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión y deseo, mientras que un dulzón olor almizcleño, mezcla de los aceites y de ellos mismos, se respiraba alrededor. Cada vez más, la estancia se fue llenando de jadeos y gruñidos más el leve crujir de la camilla de cuero.

Los movimientos de ambos, pronto se volvieron más agitados y descoordinados, claramente en busca del preciado orgasmo. La cabeza de Sakura estaba inclinada hacia detrás, con la boca semi abierta y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, concentrada en las miles de sensaciones que en ese momento circulaban por su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, Sasuke tenía apoyada la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de ésta y sus manos se enterraban fuertemente en sus caderas. Segundos después, Sakura dejó escapar un grito y se arqueó convulsamente contra el cuerpo de Sasuke mientras sentía como el orgasmo estallaba a su alrededor y la arrastraba hacia una ola de placer incontenido. No tardó mucho tiempo cuando Sasuke llegó a su propio orgasmo, golpeando por última vez el cuerpo de Sakura, para luego desplomarse sobre ella con un gruñido de satisfacción.

-

-

-

Cansado y algo aburrido, Naruto tiró sobre el mostrador la revista que había estado hojeando durante un buen rato, y miró de nuevo el reloj que había sobre la pared a su izquierda, percatándose de que hacían diez minutos que Sasuke tendría que haber acabado su turno de masaje. Cansinamente, se arrastró a la silla que le había sacado TenTen para que no estuviera de pie y fijó su mirada en la puerta por donde había desaparecido la recepcionista, esperando que apareciera de un momento a otro y lo entretuviera un rato. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió, en vez de aparecer una linda muchacha de bellos ojos café, atravesó el umbral un joven de cabello negro y ojos azabache visiblemente relajado y...satisfecho.

-¡Eh! teme, ya era hora- exclamó Naruto saltando de su silla, pero quedándose a una distancia prudencial de Sasuke, aún recordando su enfado cuando le cerraron la puerta en sus narices.

-¿Algún problema, dobe?- inquirió acercándose a él y mirándolo con rostro inexpresivo.

-No, no- se apresuró a contestar Naruto gesticulando de más- ¿Qué tal el masaje?

-...Interesante- contestó sin más y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida. Naruto lo siguió segundos después, parpadeando por la intensidad de la luz que había en el exterior. Luego se acomodó a las rápidas zancadas de Sasuke, e interrogantemente, miró a su amigo, hasta que entrevió algo en la mano izquierda de éste.

-Eh, teme, ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, señalando su mano.

-¿Esto?- exclamó Sasuke agitando en su mano una tarjetita de color blanco donde se podía leer:

**Dctr. Haruno Sakura **

**Masajista profesional**

_Mí número 68794563 _

-Una simple tarjeta de bienvenida, dobe- y siguió caminando sin hacer caso a las protestas de su amigo con un brillo burlón en su mirada azabache.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Corto, largo, intenso, aburrido, raro, sin sentido. Todo eso y mucho más puede ser xD! El caso es que tenia ganas de escribir algo SasuSaku, aunque vuelvo a comunicar que tengo mitad del nuevo capitulo de Blood Spirit (mode publicidad on) pero que queréis que os diga, me apetecía escribir algo de este estilo xD (aunque parezca muy perver xD) Vosotros/as me diréis que os ha parecido, espero vuestros comentarios.

Recordad el dicho de la abuelita:

"_Un Fanfic con revie es un FanFic feliz"_


End file.
